Funds are requested to support the First International Workshop on Human Chromosome 9, to be held in Cambridge, England on March 23rd-25th 1992. In this proposal we are specifically requesting funds for the travel of 20 scientists from the USA to the First International chromosome 9 workshop. The gene map of human chromosome 9 is relatively less developed than maps on many of the human chromosomes. At the time of the HGM 10 Workshop, 100 loci were mapped to human chromosome 9, including 58 genes and 42 random DNA fragments. During the past two years there has been considerable activity in mapping in certain specific chromosome 9 regions, particularly in the vicinity of disease genes, such as the Friedreich's ataxia (FRDA) gene on chromosome 9q13-q21, the gene determining one form of torsion dystonia (DYT1) in the 9q32-q34 region and in the vicinity of one of the genes determining tuberous sclerosis (TSC1) in the 9q34 region. Mapping efforts on chromosome 9p have accelerated over the past two years since tumor suppressor gene(s) are likely located in this region. Longrange physical mapping has been concentrated primarily in the vicinity of the chromosome breakpoint in chronic myelogenous leukemia (ab1 region in 9q34). The time is now ripe for a more coordinated effort among investigators so that integrated physical and linkage map of human chromosome 9 may be generated. The primary objectives of this meeting are 1) to update mapping information 2) to identify available mapping resources, including reagents and databases 2) to define mapping strategies in sparsely mapped regions 3) to design cooperative efforts for the development and sharing of new resources 4) to define mechanisms for integration of physical and linkage mapping information from different labs.